


When you feel depresso, have a little espresso

by K4r4



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers ish, M/M, Side Yohan x Junho, Strangers to Friends, Tags Are Hard, cashier&barista!Jinhyuk, college student!Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4r4/pseuds/K4r4
Summary: Sentence promt:"I love hot choco so much but it's embarrassing to be the adult ordering hot choco at a coffee shop, so do you think you could announce that it's a different drink when you're giving it to me??"Found on pintrest, with a screenshot of a tumblr post  with authorkurikuri as the creator, so credit to them.______The title don't really have any meanings to the story (since it's not angsty), but I think we could all use it after the final results.





	When you feel depresso, have a little espresso

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so grammer and spelling is probably not 100% correct ^-^
> 
> Also don't know much about coffee, so I kinda guessed and researched a bit (;
> 
> This is also not related to PDX 101 in any way, beside the characters ((:

Wooseok was right now on his way to a coffee shop with his friends. The friends, Kim Yohan, Cha Junho and Han Seungwoo is walking in front of him just making small talk and laughing here and there. Wooseok walks behind them. Not because there isn’t room for him, but since he likes to observe his surroundings. When he is in the back he can just look around. Or at his friends an their small movements habits. 

Like when Seungwoo is walking and begins to laugh, he laugh away from people. So if he’s on the right-like now-he leans over to the right just a little bit. Or when he’s in the middle he leans forward. He rarely lean on a person when laughing. A first year in their college with the name of Dongpyo, is an exception. When he’s around, Seungwoo is most likely to be right beside him.

Yohan-who’s in the middle-have a habit to correct his hat whenever Junho brush against him. Even if it’s just a little. But that’s only in the winter or when it’s cold and Yohan chooses to wear a hat. When it’s warm and doesn’t wear a hat he brush his hand through his hair. If it’s someone else then Junho, he just move bit. 

Yeah, Yohan has a crush on Junho. It’s been close to a year and Wooseok can’t understand why he hadn’t confessed yet. It’s clearly not one-sided. Everyone can see. And Wooseok actually knows for a fact Junho returns the feeling. 

Junho once told him in the library after Yohan left. He told him how he’d noticed Yohan had been acting a bit differently around him lately and asked as straight as possible to Wooseok if his theory about Yohan having a crush on him was correct. At first Wooseok was a bit dumbfounded as it came out of the blue. He tried to deny it and play it off, but Junho had enough of it. With a last threat Wooseok admits defeat and tells Junho that, yes, Yohan do have feelings for you. Wooseok was a great friend and could hold MOST secrets. But Junho was another story. He has this stare that even Wooseok crumbles under. He might have one self and is known in the school as the ice prince with his out-of-the-world visuals and this so called “cold” demeanour, but Junho is on another level. 

After Wooseok told Junho, he had expected the worse. To Wooseok’s surprise Junho let out a “Now when do you think he’s gonna confessed?” For the second time in just under a half hour he was dumbfounded yet again. Junho clarified that he also liked Yohan. Wooseok asked why he hadn’t confessed then. Junho only replied that he liked to see Yohan get flustered and try to play it of. He also wanted Yohan to learn how to grow some balls. At the statement Wooseok let out a small dry laugh trying not to be loud. Junho just smiled and went back to his homework. Wooseok decide to do the same.

It’s been around a half year since the conversation and nothing have progressed. Wooseok also now see how Junho’s mouth twitch a little every time Yohan does something sweet or making a fool of himself. It was appearing again on the walk to the coffee shop whenever Yohan jokes. 

Wooseok enjoyed the atmosphere as it was right now. Hearing his friends laugh in the distance. The icy breeze hitting his figure making him feel a bit cold but fresh at the same time. The once filled streets, nearly empty now as people prefer being inside in this kind of weather. With trees and bushes seen without any leaves and everything being a bit grey, the scenery might not be the most beautiful, but a bit more depressing for some. Wooseok didn’t mind though. Wooseok don’t wanna judge how the scenery look right now since nothing and no one could bloom all year round. We all have our winters from time to time. Despite what many thinks, Wooseok isn’t a judgy person. He might look like it sometimes. But he don’t mean any harm, most of the time.

Wooseok came back to reality when Yohan let out a really loud laugh. He recognize where they are. They are close to the coffee shop. And quite frankly, Wooseok doesn’t look forward to it. It may come as a shock, but Wooseok don’t like coffee. It’s one of the reason why they normally don’t go to cafés to hang out. Wooseok has always been more of a tea person. Figurative and literally. He doesn’t see the charm in coffee and has survived fine without it. Not many people actually know Wooseok don’t like coffee. One, they don’t know him. Two, he always have he’s tea in a thermos so people just assume he has home brewed coffee with him. One time in his first semester in college, one of the students asked if he had tea in it. He was just about to answer when the student seatmate butted in and says it clearly coffee. He didn’t manage to correct the seatmate before the teacher spoke up. So that just how it had been since then.

His friends knows, but this time they really wanted to go to this new coffee shop that opened around a month ago. They heard a lot of positive feedback about it. But it wasn’t close to the school and they hadn’t have enough free time lately to check it out, before now. Wooseok really wanted to hang out with them, so he just went with it. 

And here they are. Just in front of the new coffee shop with the name 1x1 Coffee’s.  _ (“Well, that’s kinda an ordinary name” was the first thing Wooseok thought when he heard the name. And yes, Wooseok isn’t a judgy person. Most of the time.)  _ The smell of coffee hit one's nostrils as soon as you opened the door. Lucky for Wooseok he didn’t mind the smell of coffee. They got inside and to say it was crowded was an understatement. It was packful. They were lucky to find 4 empty seats in a corner. The others were already looking at the menu trying to figure out what they should order. Wooseok took his time to really get a look around. 

It was a beautiful colour scheme the café had going, he must admit. There was difference shades of blue and a cold grey added to the mix. Wooseok guess on the blue shades was baby blue, midnight/navy blue and and a blue with the hint of grey in it. They made a great harmony. The colours could have made it a bit young, nearly crossing the line to childish. But the interior design really made it look mature and fresh. It was a good mixture. Now he just needed to see if their drink impressed him just as much. 

His eyes felt on staff running back and forth taking orders and deliver them. He could only imagine how stressful it must be on busy days like this. Its moments like these where he appreciate his job in a convenience store close to campus. It never gets this busy. 

Wooseok must have spaced out, again, because he suddenly hears his name getting called. “Wooseok, what are you getting?” asked Seungwoo finally after getting a hold on Wooseok. He gets a bit red by embarrassment since all eyes are on him and he must have looked a bit dumb. Trying to get his posture back he replies “I’m just gonna get a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows.”

“Could an order get more childlike?” ask Yohan jokingly making them all beside Wooseok chuckle. Instead of making a comeback he just glare at him. None of them notice though. Yohan gets lucky this time he thought. 

Instead of dwelling on it he gets up quick saying he gonna order. It was as if that sentence could break the laughing spell, because instead of laughing they were now protesting against him taking their order since he didn’t even heard what they wanted. Wooseok chose to ignore them and just going with his gut and what he had heard from them. 

He got in line and wondered just a little if he should just order anything different for Yohan as a punishment for his comment. He quickly dismiss this thought as it would be to obvious. He should get revenge another day. When Yohan at least expect it. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Now there were only one in front of him, so he could order soon. As it finally becomes his turn the cashier make him wait a little longer as it was their break now. The cashier, whose name is Kookheon that he got from the name tag, sounds apologetic. Wooseok could understand why. Since Kookheon could think he was getting irritated at waiting, which he wasn’t, but his facial expression doesn’t help the fact in the slightest. So he tries to smile a bit letting out a small “don’t worry”. He don’t know if hears it or not because he was already on his way out. 

Wooseok take the chance to look back at his friends. He could see them laughing and it probably was a joke from Yohan. He could tell from how much Junho was laughing. Junho laugh a lot more than Wooseok but he only laugh that loud when Yohan makes a really good joke. It didn't happen often.

Smiling to himself he looks back. And right in front of him where that used to be empty, he was now faced with a chin. He looked slightly up. The person in front of looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and was a bit sweaty. You could see small sweat beards around his hairline. It was also around 7:30 pm on a friday so he must have gone right here from school. Or that’s what he believe he was doing before. He looked around his age so Wooseok just assume. But one thing was sure. 

He had never seen such a beautiful person before.

And Wooseok could only imagine what he looked like cleaned and freshened up. He must have stared at him because he hears a little cough that brings him back to reality. He could only look down trying not to let his blush to be seen. Him being flustered was an understatement. He was feeling embarrassed and thought he must had looked really idiotic as he probably had his mouth open a bit too. 

“What are you ordering?” ask the cashier putting on a smile. Wooseok looks up trying his best to look confident and not like a deer that was just run over. 

“Two ame… Two americano’s, a.. a.. a mochaccino and a hot chocolate wi.. with.. with cream and marshmallows.” Wooseok finally finishes face palming himself internally. He thinks if it's possible to stutter more in a single sentence. If the cashier-Jinhyuk he founds out after reading his name tag- didn’t think he was dumb before, he surely thinks it now. After Jinhyuk nodded in confirmation on the order he was about to turn around. But before Jinhyuk turned around fully he manage to get out “Wait,”

Jinhyuk turns back-still smiling might he add-and looked at him a bit questionable.

“When you call out the order, could you.. Could you say two americanos and two mochaccino instead of a hot chocolate?” Wooseok couldn’t believe he was asking him this right now. But he would rather be telling him that than let all the adults,  _ adults _ , in this room to hear him. A fellow adult ordering a hot chocolate with  _ cream and marshmallow. _ He could also see fellow students in this café and he had a reputation to hold up.

Wooseok saw Jinhyuk wide eyes and his mouth about to open to say something. Wooseok, afraid of looking weird quickly adds 

“It’s just because I don’t like coffee and is more of a tea person, but I’m with my coffee loving friends and I love hot chocolate nearly as much as tea but it's embarrassing to be the adult ordering hot chocolate at a coffee shop, so that why I asked you to call out a different order.” Wooseok ramble on. Luckily no one was behind him in the line, so wasn’t making other people wait and get impatient. 

He hears a snort and looks up at Jinhyuk who is trying to hold his laughter in, but semi failed since he let out a giggle instead. Wooseok might just have melted a bit. But also then remembers how stupid he just had been. He had just told a barista,  _ barista, _ how he hated coffee. That’s not how you want a first impression to be. Especially not to a barista. After Jinhyuk comes back to his senses he’s smiling brightly and replies

“Sure, I’m gonna do that. May I get a name?” Wooseok feels a bit dumbfounded but quickly tell him. Wooseok must not have failed that much, huh?

“Okay Wooseok, your order two americanos and two mochaccinos will be done in a few minutes okay?” Wooseok hear him say. What surprises him though is Jinhyuk winks at him as he ended the sentence. A blush crept onto face, again, and he slowly went back to his table. Before getting there he took a glance back only to meet eyes with Jinhyuk who now wears a cheeky smile instead of his bright smiles he had on a few seconds ago. 

Looking back again Wooseok felt just a little bit embarrassed by getting caught staring. Or was he the one caught him looking? Thinking a bit to himself he come to realize that, yes, Jinhyuk looked at him first! The embarrassed feeling he had before from the incident went away and was replaced by a warm feeling in his stomach. 

It was a foreign feeling for Wooseok. He was never the person to dote on someone he just met. Also he wasn’t a person who easily thought someone was beautiful or good looking either. Not because he had high standards. He just never felt a pull towards anybody yet. But something about Jinhyuk was special. In a positive way of course. 

His body must have been on auto-pilot mode, because he finds himself sitting with his friends again. He must really learn not to space so much out. It could get dangerous in the future. He was just about to space out yet again, until he hears Yohan nervously ask what he orders for them.

“I ordered two americanos, one mochaccino and a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallow for myself.”

“Thank you Wooseok! I was afraid you gonna order something totally different that I couldn’t drink,” Yohan tells thankfully and relaxed a bit, glad Wooseok isn’t going to take revenge on him.

“Of course. I know how excited you guys were to visit this place. Also it would have been a to easy revenge for the comment you made before,” Wooseok finish of nonchalantly. 

Hearing that statement made Yohan tense. He really thought he had gotten away with it. But then again, we are talking about Wooseok here. Seungwoo and Junho just laughed at Yohan. Hearing that Wooseok cracked a little smile as well, not being able to hold a poker face anymore. 

A nice atmosphere was made and they just went back to small talk. Yohan getting more relaxed as the conversation continued. Slowly forgetting the revenge that was awaiting for him in the near future. Throughout the small talk Wooseok couldn’t help but take a glance at the counter. He tried secretly checking out Jinhyuk as he worked. He was lucky that it was just a head of him and then a bit to the right. It help him manage those small, hopefully, subtle glances. But it was also to see when their orders were out so he could rush up and get them. 

Luck must be on his side today. Because when he took a glance at the counter he made eye contact with Jinhyuk, who was standing with their orders. Wooseok tries through telepathy if it’s really theirs. And as if Jinhyuk could read his mind he sent a smile and nodded. Without a second thought he went up to get. As he raised himself up the other stared at him weirdly. 

“Where are you going Wooseok?” asked Junho in confusion.

“Our order is ready to get,”

“But it wasn’t called out?” Wooseok had already left them before hearing Junho’s comment.

As Wooseok went up he hold the eye contact with Jinhyuk. Not once had he bumped into someone, which he was really proud of. Finally at the counter to take their drinks Jinhyuk speaks up in a playful manner,

“Guess I didn’t need to fulfil your request, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you didn’t-” Wooseok lowered his head in embarrassment continued “-and sorry to ask you for such a weird request. Especially when it’s this busy.” 

“I might had had a shitty week and I admit it was weird request-” Wooseok now looked down and away ”-but weird isn’t always bad. It made my day a little since it was a bit funny too. And to put the cherry on top, it was requested by a cute boy that also checked me out. I feel flattered.” Jinhyuk ended in a playful teasing tone. 

Wooseok now looked up in surprise. A blush quickly spread throughout his face in a flustered manner. He couldn’t believe he was caught looking. He really though he was being subtle. Maybe it’s true that people can feel when someone stares at them. 

Wooseok took the tray with their orders mumbling a shy “thanks,” and went back to his friends. Not before he sent a smile in Jinhyuks way. He walked happily back to them after Jinhyuk smiled back. Wooseok swear Jinhyuk could work as the sun in the winter with how bright he smiles. 

Back at his table he puts down the tray handing out the drinks to his friends. All of them just staring at him in awed. They had never in their life seen such a flustered Wooseok. Wooseok sits down and picks up his drink when he notice a napkin under his cup. He took it up and looked closely. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He didn’t expect Jinhyuk to be the cheesy type. At this point Wooseok was completely in his own world and totally ignoring his friends and their stare that basically just screams “WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!?” 

On the napkin was Jinhyuk’s number follow by a message that read;  _ Wooseok you’re tea-rrific and a beautea. From our short talks I know you’re high quali-tea and hopefully I get an opportuni-tea to know you better. Talk to you later, cu-tea. _

After reading it he couldn’t help but giggle like a high school girl whose crush just noticed her. In the corner of eyes he saw a hand flying over to him. His reflexes kicked in and he quickly put the napkin close to his body and away from the gripping hand. Half offended he looked up only to see Yohan leaned forward with his arm stretch out. Wooseok looked down at the arm and then up to Yohan. He did it around three times more and with every look Yohan was feeling more and more screwed. Wooseok stopped looking back and forth and now just looked at him directly. Yohan looked to his side with pleading eyes trying to get either Seungwoo or Junho to help him. Both of them just shook their heads. They both knew better than to step in. Yohan screwed up big time. And with it being for the second time of today it really didn’t help his case. 

Wooseok look soften at Yohan. Yohan slowly retreated his arm as if he was going to step on a landmine any minute now. Wooseok chose to ignore Yohan and went straight to his phone putting in Jinhyuk’s number. He also sent a quick text saying;  _ Words cannot espresso how much your little message on the napkin bean to me ^-^. _

Satisfied he looked back up to his friends. He could see they wanted to ask question but they were hesitant. Wooseok could totally understand that. So he decide to just tell them because he knew they would hold back. That is until their curiosity gets to much and they end up bombarding him with questions. Wooseok did not want that to happen.

“I may have met a really good looking staff called Jinhyuk when I went to order our drinks. And yes I got his number. No question will be answered from now on about this topic. Kay?” Junho and Seungwoo were fast to just nod in understanding. Wooseok could tell Yohan was close to ask something. He got an idea what he wanted to ask about when he saw his eyes on the napkin.

“Yohan, I will not tell you what was writing on the napkin.” 

Yohan finally nodded in defeat and took his mochacino up for a sip. And with that being said, Wooseok took the napkin and put it in his pocket. He didn’t know what kind of right thing he had done to be bless with the meeting of Jinhyuk. They group quickly went to small talk. From how one of their teaches haven’t showed up to class for about a month now and the fact they hadn’t heard anything related to her to one of the newest trends on youtube with how people ask to get the same thing the person in front of them got. Let it be a hairstyle to food related stuff.

It was a relaxing time. They also had a lot of fun, but they had got to the point where they were getting ready to leave since all of them had finished their drinks. From when they first entered to now, there were a significantly less amount of people inside and the staff didn’t look that busy and stressed out anymore. It saddened Wooseok a bit to leave. Because then he couldn’t take more glances at Jinhyuk. 

They were now going out and Wooseok sent a last glances and smile to Jinhyuk, which Jinhyuk recreated and sent to him before he left and met with the cool wind. It was dark outside and they didn’t have the shortest amount of way home to the dorms. So they ended up calling a taxi and splitting the bill when they arrived at the dormitory. They got inside and separated into different floors. Wooseok on third, Junho and Yohan on second but had different rooms and roommates and Seungwoo on first floor with his roomie Byungchan. Wooseok were lucky enough to get a single room. His friends often envied him for it. 

He finally got himself locked in and got dressed into his pyjamas. He hadn’t eaten that much today so he made some ramyun. He ate it fairly quickly and put it to the dishes in the sink. He was tired but the time was barely 8 so he thought it was a bit too early to get in bed and sleep. So he decide to watch a few episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. He did need subtitles but it didn’t stop him from enjoying the show.

At some point he had stop paying attention to the show because he was now texting with Jinhyuk. It was now 10:27 pm and Wooseok decide to go to bed since he now was really tired. No matter how much Wooseok loved texting with Jinhyuk he didn’t want to suddenly pass out on him. So he texted him saying how he was tired and was going to sleep. He got a reply that contained a  _ “good night♡”. _

Laying on his bed about to sleep he remembers back to when he was leaving the café and how he didn’t leave empty handed. He had texted with Jinhyuk the same time he was talking with his friends. Throughout the evening Jinhyuk answered faster to his text as it became less busier. All this texting led Wooseok having a date with a certain taller boy next week without him leaving the café yet. Some might think they moved a bit fast, but it felt right to Wooseok. So he just followed his gut feeling with this, since he got barely any experience with dating. 

That night Wooseok fell asleep feeling warm and fuzzy inside with Jinhyuk occupine all of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Feedback is appreciated ^-^
> 
> I only began to write again here in July after not have done it for a year, so the writing style might be a bit shitty.  
> I also plan to keep writing Weishin, if I ever find inspiration ^.^
> 
> -Rant-
> 
> I guess we all are a bit sad by the fact Jinhyuk didn't made it, but all we can do now is to support him and Up10tion so they can go on a flower path in the future (: 
> 
> We can also hope Jinhyuk REALLY pulls a Jonghyun, because then that means we will see him on more variety shows (; And Up10tion pulls a nu'est w and getting more publicity and fame ^-^


End file.
